Beautiful Boys
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Another one shot! This one takes place right after "Something Good". It's not until Kurt wakes up crying from a bad dream and Fredric admits to being his usual tricky self does Maria realize how truly connected she is to her soon-to-be sons. Enjoy!


Maria was on cloud nine. She took her reverend mother's advice and look at where she is now. The captain can finally tell her that he's loves her and she can say the same to him. She didn't have to be afraid anymore. Knowing that this was God's plan unfolding in front of her brought her confidence and new hope for the future. Maria couldn't wait to tell the kids in the morning. However, it was very late at night and she had to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake the children.

It was just when she walked by the boy's bedroom did she stop in her tracks. She had heard crying in there and that alarmed her. Was it Fredric or Kurt? It didn't matter, she was going at once to find out. One of those two brave, big boys crying? Something had to be desparately wrong.

She opened the door swiftly without knocking. Fredric's bed was by the door and it was empty. Maria thought that was odd but she didn't give it much thought when she looked at the other bed by the window. There was Kurt lying in bed, his poor body heavy with sobs. It broke Maria's heart to see one of her darling boys in such a state of grief. What was he crying for? That was the most troubling part.

"Kurt," Maria softly called out his name as she walked in closer to him. He wasn't going to stir. Maria finally got close enough to stroke his hair. That was the moment Maria realized that Kurt never knew she was in the room.

"Freulein Maria," he said with a heavy sob.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Maria asked, still stroking his hair.

"I had a bad dream,"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's just that," Kurt began as Maria sat on the bed beside him. " I don't know how to say this."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, Kurt. After all I'm going to be...or I am your governess."

"Well, that's what I was crying about. You went away..."

"Well, I'm back now baby," Maria's heart was breaking all over again as she took Kurt's beautiful babyface in her hands.

"I had a dream that you left again. I went looking for you and looking for you, and I never found you!"

He started breaking out in heavy sobs again. Maria found herself begin to cry herself. She had no idea how much her absense affected the children, especially Kurt. Even though these revealing moments caused her pain, it also brought a sense of joy. The idea that the children felt they needed her so. Maria pulls Kurt into a hug and begins to sing "_My Favorite Things_" to him.

"I just simply remember my favorite things," Maria sang.

"And then I don't feel so bad," Kurt finished in a clear voice. That was when she knew he had calmed down.

"Listen, baby. I'm here to stay and I promise you that I will never leave you again. You and your brother and all your sisters are all a part of my heart. They say home is where the heart is, right?"

"Sure," Kurt didn't really know what she was talking about, but he sure was comforted by the fact she vowed to not walk away again. He broke away from Maria and layed back down.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Maria said, kissing him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Freulein Maria," Kurt replied, kissing her back.

With another tussle of his hair, Maria had left the room. She now felt incredibly emotional by everything that had gone on tonight. As she shut the boy's door behind her, there was Fredric standing there. They just kind of stood there until Fredric uncharacteristically flung his arms around her.

"I know," he said in her ear.

"You know what?" Maria asked, breaking away from him.

"About you and father. I saw you through the balcony window."

"Fredric Von Trapp!"

"I know, I know. I won't say anything to anybody. I just want you to know I think it's great."

"Well, thank you."

Nothing else was said. Fredric simply nodded and headed back to his room. Maria just smiled to herself as she could now finally go back to her own room for rest.

"I have such wonderful boys," she says out loud to herself.


End file.
